


Sunshine Riptide

by earie



Series: Silver and Blue [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earie/pseuds/earie
Summary: James reflects on his feelings for a certain alien girl.





	Sunshine Riptide

James is jerked from his dozing by a shriek and a splash. He’s sitting ramrod straight as he observes his surroundings,  searching for the threat. It turns out the familiar screech had come from Mar’i. Steve has tossed her into the pool. His chest warms as he watches them laugh together. Stark had insisted on a pool party on a warm summer day. Something about team building. He watches Mar’i climb out of the pool, a radiant smile lighting up her face. Sometimes he wonders how his life would be now if he never met this beautiful alien woman.

It’s no secret that Mar’i is his closest confidante. On his worst nights, the ones where he can’t get rid of the feeling of blood on his hands and he can’t stop hearing their screams and he’s begging to be left alone and for them to stop stop stop _go away STOP-,_ those nights are the ones he can stumble into her open arms and just _break._ Mar’i doesn’t lie to him. He knows it was him. He killed those people. She never says it wasn’t him. She croons and caresses and holds him close and tells him _it’s not his fault_. She tells him he was manipulated and used and it’s not his own miserable fault. She makes his robotic arm feel less heavy and his heart feel brighter.

James isn’t oblivious. He knows he loves Mar’i. He shows it in the way he refuses to let her go on a mission alone. The way he is more than willing to be hurt or humiliated or _anything_ just to hear that laugh like windchimes. He loves her and he’ll never ever deserve her. Steve disagrees. Steve says to talk to Mar’i. Steve doesn’t understand.

“-ucky! Bucky?”

He flicks his eyes up to meet Mar’i’s fully green eyes. Her laugh washes over him.

“Off visiting dreamland?” She teases warmly. “Come swim with me!”

He stands and follows her without hesitation.

Maybe one day James will be okay. Maybe one day he’ll be able to look himself in the eyes when he looks into the mirror. Maybe one day Mar’i will love him as much as he loves her and then he’ll be a truly blessed man. For now, though, he’ll take anything she’ll give him, and he’ll take it with a smile.


End file.
